


The Thief

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie keeps a watchful eye over the scene of a theft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basaltgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/gifts).



Ignoring nothing but Ray and Chris’ childish banter, Annie swept the scene of the recent theft as well as the one taking place before her jealous eyes.

Curtains torn from the rod indicated a strong but careless culprit, but the white loafer planted on its hem proved that her DCI’s attention was focused elsewhere. Fingerprints on the glass coffee table were nothing to the possessive slide of Sam’s hand along Gene’s arm.

She cared, she worried for Sam. But Annie doubted she would ever forgive Sam for falling into her world and seducing Gene Hunt’s fledgling affections away from her.

  



End file.
